yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Hey Yogscast
Hey Yogscast is a song made by a Yognau(gh)t called Kitfoxpup (a.k.a. Monica) from the Yogscast Community Forums. Sparkles* provided bass guitar and mastering for the song, and Yogscast animator Ciaran Askew created a music video to accompany the song. It was released on the YOGSCAST Lewis And Simon channel on 16th February, 2012. A reboot, Reboot: Hey Yogscast! (feat. Bate) was released on November 1st, 2015. Lyrics Original Hey Yogscast, Can you hear me? I'd like a new video please... I know you're busy, But hear me out guys, I have no social life. I'm posting comments on your new videos, Thinking they will speed up the time, More Minecraft! Oh give me Israphel, Aren't you just fed up with me..? Chorus ''If you want to, take your time guys, I can wait for your shenanigans, Singing morning songs, run from zombies, That's a very nice everything you've got there, Simon plays with fire, Lewis puts it out, Hannah keeps them from blowing up the world. I love you dearly, You guys have made me see, life can really be a blast. ''Chorus Everyday now, I watch from the start, Such memories, They're deep in my heart, Watch again now, here Israphel comes! With arrows, way up above, Watch out for dangerous traps, they'll send you straight to hell! Where you'll send greetings from here with Israphel, Ohhhh, Chorus I love you dearly, I want the world to see; my name is Dave! Yognau(gh)t Reboot (feat. Bate) Hey Yogscast, Can you hear me? I guess I haven't really changed at all... You gave me more minecraft, But where's that Israphel? I still have no social life. I'm posting comments on your new videos, They all just look the same, You'll never see what you do for me, Too much minecraft, I miss that Israphel Don't you wish I would let it go..? Chorus If you want to, take your time guys, I can wait for your shenanigans, Singing morning songs, run from zombies, That's a very nice everything you've got there, The old Yogscast is here, My how you have grown, So many new faces, to meet ['''our crew?]. I never really cared, You guys are still the same, rocking out and playing video games. ''Chorus'' If you want to, take your time guys, I can wait for your shenanigans, Singing morning songs, run from zombies, That's a very nice everything you've got there, Everyday now, I watch from the start, Such memories, They're deep in my heart, Watch again now, here Israphel comes! With arrows, way up above, Watch out for dangerous traps, they'll send you straight to hell! Where you'll send greetings from here with Israphel, Ohhhh, ''Chorus' I love you dearly, I want the world to see; my name is Dave! Yognau(gh)t Trivia *The song can be downloaded for £0.79 from iTunes here. *Alternatively, the song can be downloaded from Bandcamp, for £1, here. *The alternate ending for this song can be found here. *Kitfoxpup's YouTube channel is Darkovika. *The Reboot version of the song can be downloaded on CD Baby. Video Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Animation Category:Kitfoxpup Category:Ceeraanoo